It is known that control devices which drive electric motors, such as synchronous motors and induction motors without any position sensors. For example, JP2012-228083A discloses a technique to estimate a stator magnetic flux of an electric motor based on current and voltage of the electric motor. The electric motor is controlled based on the estimated stator magnetic flux.